It is often desired to enclose a plant or cut flowers in a protective plastic or paper bag to protect the plant against extreme temperatures. The U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,706 describes a device for bagging or packing small plants in protective plastic bags. The device shown in the aforementioned patent is not particularly suitable for bagging plants of substantial height, in the range of about 4-6 ft. and generally bagging of taller plants has been a manual operation.
Bagging of taller sized plants has normally required the service of two persons. One person holds the bag open and the second person lifts the plant above the open-ended bag and then lowers it into the bag. The person holding the bag then attempts to catch the plant as it is lowered within the bag. Not only does this method of bagging require the services of two persons, but in many cases the plant may fall within the bag, with the result that it is damaged.